Thank you, I love you
by Seishan
Summary: Hari ini hari jadinya 1 tahun Victor dan Yuuri menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, niatnya, sih, Victor ingin memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya tersebut, tapi apa daya, dia sedang tidak beruntung hari ini. /judul kurang nyambung sama cerita/ [Victuuri]


**Victuuri** ( _Victor x Yuuri_ )

 _Warning : Character possible OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, tulisan ngawur_

 **Yuri! on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**

 _Story ini asli milik saya, manusia yang kekurangan asupan_

* * *

Hari ini hari jadinya 1 tahun Victor dan Yuuri menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, niatnya, sih, Victor ingin memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya tersebut saat kekasihnya pulang ke apartemen yang kini mereka tinggali bersama di Rusia itu.

Penampilan yang ganteng, siap. Bahkan dapat dipastikan kalau perempuan yang sudah mendapat pacar pun bisa dibuat klepek-klepek oleh penampilan sang Living Legend asal Rusia ini. Hadiah, juga siap. Dekorasi, siap. Ok, anggap saja pria yang satu ini memang alay karena ia memakai dekorasi segala. Dan untungnya selera nya tidak terlalu norak-norak amat.

Segalanya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu kepulangan sang kekasih saja. Victor bercengkrama dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukannya nanti, tentang ini dan tentang itu. Ia melirik ke jam yang bertengger ditangannya. Pukul 15:45, _'Sebentar lagi harusnya'_ batinnya mempersiapkan diri. Yuuri pulang lebih cepat karena hari ini hari libur, tapi mereka tetap harus latihan juga. _'Jangan sampai lengah'_ , kata pelatihnya.

Yuuri sedang latihan, dan seharusnya Victor juga. Tapi ia pulang lebih dahulu karena hasil latihan nya sudah sempurna, tidak heran memang. Yakov sudah marah-marah, Yuuri juga sudah membujuk agar Victor tetap latihan, tapi orangnya dengan tampang polos langsung saja melesat pergi dari tempat latihan. Yang lain hanya bisa pasrah dengan pria Rusia yang sangat semena-mena ini, ia memang suka seenaknya sendiri sehingga yang lain lelah sendiri mengurusnya.

 **Ting nong!**  
Bunyi bel apartemen nya, Victor menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kenapa sampai memencet bel segala? Biasanya Yuuri pasti akan membuka pintunya langsung tanpa membunyikan belnya terlebih dahulu.

 **Ting nong!**  
Suara bel berbunyi lagi, Victor terpaksa beranjak dari tempatnya, _'Mungkin itu orang lain'_ batinnya memantapkan. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, berusaha melihat siapa yang datang dari sela pintu yang terbuka, wanti-wanti itu benar-benar Yuuri yang siapa tahu saja kehilangan kunci apartemen nya.

"Oi, cepat buka saja pintunya!" Saut orang dari balik pintu tersebut tidak sabar.

"Oh, Yurio. Ada apa kau sampai kesini? Yuuri mana?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Yuri, kalau Yuri sudah pulang, itu artinya Yuuri juga. Tapi yang didapatnya nihil.

Yuri memandang Victor dari atas ke bawah, lalu sesaat kemudian ia memutar bola mata nya, melihat pakaian Victor yang berlebihan. Oh ayolah, dia dirumah, masa baju rumah—sehari-harinya begitu!?  
Yuri mengisyaratkan orang disampingnya yang terhalang oleh dinding menunjukkan diri.

"Chris!?" Victor membulatkan matanya agak terkejut. "Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Yo, Victor. Yah.. aku sedang liburan sebentar disini.. karena penasaran dengan aktifitasmu, aku mampir ke tempat kau latihan. Dan ternyata setelah aku sampai disana kau tidak ada."

"Oh.. maaf, maaf, aku sudah pulang duluan tadi.."

"Chris, _dare_?" Anak kecil yang digendong Chris menunjuk ke arah Victor, bingung.

Victor mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak tersebut, dia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Chris menggendong seorang anak kecil. Dan.. tunggu, itu bahasa Jepang? Kalau dia tidak salah dengar tadi.

Chris nampak berpikir sebentar, "Oh! Perkenalkan dia Victor Nikiforov, mulai sekarang kau akan dirawat olehnya."

Bocah tersebut hanya menatap Chris penuh tanda tanya. Oh ayolah Chris, dia tidak tahu bahasa mu.

"Siapa dia, Chris?" Victor mengusap kepala anak itu lembut, tersenyum tipis. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Yuuri." Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Oh.. dia.. dia memang Yuuri."

"Hoo," Victor terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap Chris heran, "Hah?"

"Sudah dibilang dia memang Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki si Katsudon." Yuri mendengus.

Tunggu sebentar, Victor mencoba mencerna apa yang mereka katakan. Bocah itu Yuuri kekasihnya? Yang umurnya 24 tahun? Dan sekarang yang ia lihat adalah tidak lebih dari bocah Jepang yang berusia sekitar 4 tahun-an?

"Ahahaha, kalian jangan bercanda."

"Memangnya kau kira ini anak siapa dan kenapa kita repot-repot harus membawanya kesini?! Kau kira kita menculiknya dari orang tua dari Jepang yang sedang berlibur kesini!?" ucap Yuri mulai nge-gas.

"..." Victor meneguk ludahnya, sweatdrop.

Chris menepuk pundak Victor, "Terimalah kenyataannya, kawan."

"K-kenapa bisa?.."

"Jadi.. tadi aku membagikan beberapa cemilan ke beberapa orang ditempat latihanmu. Dan salah satunya Yuuri, aku memberikannya permen yang bentuknya memang, yah.. sedikit absurd."

Victor mengangguk mengerti, diam menunggu Chris melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku membelinya di sebuah toko di pedalaman Moskow, aku penasaran dengan toko itu, jadi aku masuk dan membeli beberapa benda. Tempat nya didalam gang-gang sempit loh!"

"Hm.. memang suka ada sih yang seperti itu." Victor manggut-manggut.

"Dan aku memberikan Yuuri permen yang kubeli dari situ, kata penjualnya sih _'Hati-hati saat memakainya'_ , kukira maksudnya itu hanya untuk menakut-nakuti turis asing, jadi aku abaikan dan memberikannya ke Yuuri, dan dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti itu." Ia mengangkat bahunya, memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Victor memijat keningnya, lalu segera menarik Yuuri dan menggendongnya, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot membawanya, Chris, Yurio." Senyuman tipis diberikan.

Yuri hanya mendengus, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana setelah bicara, "Aku akan minta bayarannya kapan-kapan."

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke hotelku sekarang, Good luck." Chris mengedipkan matanya lalu segera beranjak pergi mengikuti Yuri dari belakang.

Victor menutup pintu apartemennya. Sekarang... apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Victor, victor." Yuuri menarik narik kerah baju Victor.

Victor meliriknya dan tersenyum, "Hm?" Ia membawa Yuuri ke ruang tengah dan menurunkannya di sofa.

" _Asobi mashou_?" Yuuri memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Victor imut.

Victor menutup hidungnya, wanti-wanti darah akan keluar dari hidungnya. _'Sial, Yuuri versi kecil tidak sehat untuk jantungku.'_ Batinnya.

" _Nee_.. Victorr,"

Victor mengerjapkan matanya, keringat keluar dari keningnya, _Asobi_? Ia berusaha mengorek kosakata yang ia ketahui dari Yuuri ketika ia mengajarinya bahasa Jepang.

"Ma..in.." Ia berjongkok, menatap Yuuri. "Main? Mau main apa?" Ia tersenyum, sembari berdoa semoga bahasa Jepang yang ia kumandangkan tadi benar.

"Victor _wa Origami no tsukuri wa dekimasu ka_?"

"..." _'Mampus'_ batin Victor panik. Ia cepat-cepat membuka Handphone nya lalu membuka aplikasi terjemahan, "Apa.. kau tidak mau.. man..di dulu, Yuuri?" ucapnya terbata-bata dengan aksen yang aneh. Ia hanya menatap Yuuri dengan senyuman canggungnya.

"Eehh?.." terdapat nada kekecewaan dari ucapannya.

"Kau.. belum mandi dari tadi, kan?.. Ayo kita mandi du..lu..? Tubuhmu bau, loh."

Yuuri kecil menggembungkan pipinya, "Baiklah."

Victor kemudian mencoba mempertahankan akal sehatnya, ia masih normal, ia bukan pedofil. Yah, tapi kalo Yuuri tidak apa-apa sih, dia kan sudah jadi milik Victor juga.

* * *

Mereka sudah selesai mandi, Victor mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, ia menghabiskan waktunya dikamar mandi cukup lama karena mereka bermain dulu di dalam sana. Belum lagi perihal Victor yang beberapa kali mimisan dikarenakan level keimutan Yuuri kecilnya yang tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Victor melirik ke arah Yuuri yang sedang tiduran diatas sofa dengan rambut yang masih basah, "Yuuri?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, "Tidur?" Victor mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat wajahnya, ia berjongkok menikmati pemandangan didepannya ini. Wajah nya yang masih 'pure', pipinya yang gembul, dan wajahnya yang sangat tenang dan damai sentosa saat tidur itu menjadi mood booster tersendiri bagi Victor. Tingkat keimutannya benar-benar maksimal, katanya.

"Padahal aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu.." Apa daya Victor tidak lancar berbahasa Jepang.

Victor merebahkan wajahnya diatas lengannya, masih melihat wajah si Yuuri kecil yang masih tertidur pulas, "Aku heran kenapa anak kecil bahkan tidak takut kepada om-om asing yang baru saja ditemuinya..." Ia memejamkan matanya.

Ah.. hari ini rencananya benar-benar gagal, ia tidak jadi merayakan hari jadinya dengan Yuuri. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang, sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yuuri-nya senang (sepertinya). Mungkin tahun depan ia akan mencoba nya lagi, dengan yang lebih baik... Dan secara tidak sadar pun Victor ikut tertidur.

* * *

Victor mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa nya sebentar, ia melihat ke sekitar sofa, keningnya berkerut heran tidak menemukan apa yang seharusnya ada disana, "Yuuri?"

Victor berdiri, ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur, lalu menghampirinya, "Yuuri?" Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Yuuri (yang sudah kembali ke wujudnya semula) terdiam melihat ke arah meja makan yang sudah tersusun rapi dengan makanan dan hadiah dari Victor. Victor segera menghalangi pandangan Yuuri, tidak mau orang didepannya tahu kejutan yang disiapkan olehnya.

"Y-yuuri?.. jadi kau sudah kembali ke wujudmu semula? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Rengkuhan dirasakannya, Yuuri memeluk Victor, Victor hanya meliriknya bingung, "Yuuri?..."

"Terima kasih, Victor. Aku mencintaimu." Pelukan dilepaskan, senyuman hangat ia berikan.

"E-eh? Untuk apa?"

"Semua kejutan yang kau siapkan ini," Ia agak menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya, "Dari buket bunganya, lalu sepaket kartu remi yang bertuliskan '52 things i love about you', dan foto kenangan kita selama 1 tahun ini. Dan juga katsudon nya."

Bola mata Victor membulat sempurna, "K-kau sudah liat semuanya?"

Yuuri hanya mengangguk.

Victor menghela nafasnya dan memegang keningnya, "Kejutanku tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Padahal akan lebih romantis lagi jika aku yang menunjukkannya satu persatu padamu."

"U-um.. maaf.."

Victor tersenyum, "Yah, sudah terlanjur mau bagaimana lagi?" Ia mengangkat bahu dan memasang tampang bodohnya.

"A-ano.. Victor.. Katsudon nya?"

Victor menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau masih mau memakannya? Itu sudah dingin."

Yuuri mengangguk, "Ini baru pertama kalinya kau membuat makanan Jepang kan? Aku ingin coba." Ia tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

Victor memeluknya erat, gemas. "Ok!~"

* * *

 _Haaiii~ Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis difandom lain selain fandom sebelah ohohohok-_  
 _Udah lama ga nulis (sepertinya). baru dapet mood lagi setelah YoI tamat. diakibatkan brokoro karena asupan hilang, dan ingin berfantasi dengan salah satu pasangan co cweet yg satu ini. astaga saya bahagia mereka canon :")  
_  
 _Yuuri yang berubah menjadi anak kecil kembali hanya sebuah sampingan dari cerita ini/? intinya mah saya cuma mau liatin moment mereka kaya begono di cerita. eh, enggak sih awalnya. /hah  
_ _Saya ini tipe orang yang ngetik langsung tanpa mikir apa-apanya, jadi kadang semuanya menjadi tidak jelas atau tidak nyambung /nangis /malahcurhat_

* * *

 **-=OMAKE=-**

"Victor, tadi kau bilang aku sudah kembali ke wujudku semula, kan? Maksudnya apa?"

"E-eh? Kau tidak ingat?"

Yuuri menggeleng, menatapnya heran.

"Kau kembali menjadi anak-anak karena permen yang Chris berikan tadi siang saat latihan di rink."

"..Ah, pantas saja tiba-tiba aku sudah berada didalam apartemen..." Yuuri menggantung kalimatnya, semburat merah mulai terlihat diwajahnya lagi.

"Itu agak merepotkan loh, kau hanya bisa bicara bahasa Jepang... Yuuri? Ada apa?" Ia menatap Yuuri heran.

"T-tidak kok!" Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Hee? _Oshiete yo_ ~~" rajuk Victor.

"T-tadi.. saat aku bangun.. tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di sofa dengan keadaan telan..jang.." Yuuri menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"..."

"V-victor?.."

Victor segera mengambil mantelnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar, Yuuri segera menahan lengannya, "V-victor? Kau mau kemana selarut ini?"

"Yuuri.. sepertinya, kau bisa telanjang itu karena baju yang kau kenakan kekecilan, lalu saat wujudmu kembali ke semula baju yang kau pakai itu robek.. aku.. aku.."  
"Aku ingin membeli sebuah permen di toko yang Chris bilang yang bisa mengembalikan waktu saat kau kembali ke wujud mu semula!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"V-victor _no bakaaa_!"

* * *

 _P.s : Kenapa Victor sebegitu napsunya pengen mundurin waktu? karena aktifitas latihannya padet, mereka cuma bisa ngelakuin anu-anu-an selama 1 bulan sekali, mau dibuat victor nya maksa sih, tapi nanti mamah yuuri malah ngambek ga mau ngasih jatah berbulan-bulan :"( /ngaco_

 _ **Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
